Sugar War
by putraerae
Summary: Aomine Shintarou diculik oleh seorang pedofil dan dibawa ke dalam sebuah video game. Sebagai ayah yang baik, Aomine Daiki meminta tolong temannya, Kagami dan Kuroko, untuk mencarinya. #KagaKuro, TakaMido, AoKise #Pedo!Takao #Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

"Pssst, Shin-_chan_!"

Bocah lelaki berambut hijau itu tidak menggubris bisikan itu, walaupun yang berada di toilet itu hanya dirinya sendiri. Lagipula, namanya bukan "Shin".

"Pssst, Shin-_chan_!"

Bisikan itu muncul lagi, membuat bocah lelaki itu menjadi tidak nyaman. Dia segera menyelesaikan tugas sucinya, buang air kecil, lalu buru-buru menutup resleting celananya. Setelah selesai memakai celana, dia berbalik. Namun, sepasang tangan membantu dia membalikkan badan.

"Shin-_chan_, ikut Om, yuk!"

"Om _ciapa_? _Yagipuya_, namaku bukan Chin-_chan_, _nanodayo_!" "Shin-_chan_" kesal karena namanya diubah seenak udel oleh manusia misterius yang tidak dia ketahui. Manusia yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai "Om" itu menggeleng. Memang susah menghadapi anak kecil yang dari kecil sudah _tsundere_.

"Kalau begitu, namamu siapa?" tanya "Om" itu.

"Namaku Aomine Chintalou, _nanodayo_," kata "Shin-_chan_" ketus, "Nama Om _ciapa_, _nanodayo_?"

"Ah, namaku Takao. Kazunari Takao," kata lelaki itu, "Nah, sekarang, ikut Om, yuk! Kita _'kan_ udah kenalan~"

"Ga mau, _nanodayo_!"

"Nanti Om beliin es krim deh~"

"Kata _Oha Aca_ _kayo _aku _beyi_ es _klim_ nanti aku ketiban _cial_, _nanodayo_."

'_Gila, anak ini, kecil-kecil udah buka Oha Asa,'_ pikir Takao. "Ayolah, Shin-_chan_~" pinta Takao sambil memasang muka memelas.

"Ga mau, _nanodayo_!" Shintarou memalingkan kepala, "_Yagian_ Om _manggiy_ aku 'Shin-_chan_' _meyuyu_! Aku _yeyah_, Om! Aku _yeyah_!"

'_Buset, sekarang niruin sinetron lagi!'_ pikir Takao lagi. "Yaudah, kamu maunya apa?"

"Aku mau …," Shintarou tampak berpikir sebentar, "Hmmm, _lucky item_-ku hali ini … _cokyat_! Aku mau _cokyat_, _nanodayo_!"

Takao tersenyum. "Om ini pemilik pabrik coklat, loh. Kalo kamu ikut Om, nanti Om kasih coklat yang banyaaaaak banget."

Wajah Shintarou berbinar-binar. "_Aciiik_~ Aku mau ikut om, _nanodayo_."

Tangan putih Takao memencet beberapa tombol di _keyboard_ laptopnya. Lalu, muncullah sebuah _video game_ di laptop itu.

"Selamat datang di _Sugar War_, Shintarou!"

Tangan putih Takao menarik tangan Midorima, dan mereka pun tersedot ke dalam game tersebut. Shintarou ingin berteriak, namun tangan Takao telah membekap mulutnya.

* * *

**Sugar War**  
**Chapter 1**—That Sweet Game

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke ©Tadashi Fujimaki

**Warning: **Fantasy!AU, OOC tingkat akut, full of BL, typo(s), EYD yang tidak sesuai (mungkin)

**Pairings: **Pedo!Takao/5yo!Midorima, KagaKuro, and AoKise

* * *

Lelaki berambut kuning itu menangis tersedu-sedu, sementara lelaki berambut biru tua dan berkulit, ehem, gelap itu berusaha menenangkannya.

"Anak kita, Aomine_cchi_ … Anak kita hilang!" kata lelaki berambut kuning di sela tangisannya.

"Ryouta, sudahlah, aku sudah menghubungi mereka. Mereka pasti akan membantu kita mencari Shintarou," si lelaki berambut biru berusaha menenangkan yang satunya. "Dan jangan panggil aku 'Aomine', Ryouta! Panggil aku 'Daiki'!"

"Tapi, Daiki … Anak kita hilang!" tangisan "Ryouta" semakin keras dan menjadi-jadi.

_Knock knock_!

Aomine segera membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Siang, Aomine-_kun_," kata seseorang berambut biru muda, "Bersikaplah yang sopan, Kagami-_koi_." Entah terpeleset atau apa, lelaki itu memanggil temannya yang berambut merah dengan sebutan "_koi_".

"Tch," kata si rambut merah. Mukanya sudah semerah rambutnya—terima kasih kepada Kuroko. "Siang, _Ahomine_!"

"Berisik kau, _Bakkagami_!"

"Oy oy, Aomine_cchi_, Kagami_cchi_~ Jangan panggil kawan lama kita dengan sebutan 'bodoh'!" kata Kise sambil menenangkan mereka, "Ayo, silahkan masuk, Kagami_cchi_, Kuroko_cchi_~"

"_Hai_', _arigatou gozaimasu_, Kise-_kun_," kata si rambut biru, Kuroko, sambil memasuki ruang tamu kediaman keluarga Aomine. Sementara si rambut merah, Kagami, membututinya di belakang.

Keempat orang itu duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang tamu. "Jadi … ada apa, Kagami_cchi_, Kuroko_cchi_?" kata Kise sambil berusaha melenyapkan air mata yang masih ada di mukanya.

"Aomine-_kun_ yang mengundang kita, Kise-_kun_," kata Kuroko.

Kagami mendengus tidak senang. "Aku hanya ikut Kuroko," katanya sebal.

"Jadi begini, Ryouta," kata Aomine berusaha menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, "Aku mengundang dua teman lama kita ini untuk membantu kita mencari Shintarou. Mereka _'kan_ lulusan kriminologi, pasti mereka bisa membantu kita untuk mencari Shintarou."

"_AHOMINECCHI_!" jerit Kise disela acara membersihkan air matanya, "Kau memanggil mereka—yang bahkan masa depannya saja belum tentu menjadi detektif—untuk mencari Shintarou?! KAU MEMANGGIL DETEKTIF AMATIRAN UNTUK MENCARI ANAK KANDUNG KITA YANG BERHARGA?!"

"Ryou—"

"AKU LELAH DENGAN KEBODOHANMU, _AHOMINECCHI_! AKU LELAH!" jerit Kise dengan dramatisnya. Kuroko dan Kagami bengong melihat sikap Kise.

"Ryouta, dengarkan a—"

"Kami pasti akan membantu kalian!" kata Kagami, sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Kise terdiam mendengarnya. Bahkan hingga orang segarang Kagami pun mau membantunya dalam mencari Shintarou kecil.

"A—_arigatou_, Kagami_cchi_, Kuroko_cchi_," kata Kise setelah berhenti menangis.

"Jadi, Aomine-_kun_," kata Kuroko, "Di mana terakhir kali kamu bersama Shintarou-_kun_?"

Aomine berusaha mengingat-ngingat di mana dia bersama Shintarou untuk terakhir kalinya, namun Kise mendahuluinya dalam menjawab pertanyaan.

"Kemarin … aku bersama Aomine_cchi_ dan Shintarou_cchi_ pergi ke mall. Mall yang baru itu loh. Kita lagi makan _sushi_, terus tiba-tiba Shintarou_cchi_ ingin pipis. Aku dan Aomine_cchi_ menawarinya untuk menemani Shintarou_cchi_, tapi …," Kise menarik napas, berusaha menahan tangis, "… Dia menolak, dia mau pipis sendiri. Aku bahagia anak kita telah dewasa, Aomine_cchi_! Aku sangat bahagia!"

Aomine _sweat drop_. "Ryouta, Shintarou baru lima tahun dan kau bilang dia _sudah dewasa_?"

"_Bitch please_, Aomine_cchi_! Dia saja pernah bilang kalau dia udah dewasa."

Aomine menahan emosi. Istrinya kali ini benar-benar mengesalkan. "Dasar dramatis," gumam Aomine.

"Lalu, Aomine-_kun_, Kise-_kun_, ada orang yang mencurigakan di sekitar Shintarou-_kun_?" tanya Kuroko.

"Tidak. Tidak ada," jawab pasangan suami istri itu mantap.

"Yang terakhir," kata Kuroko, "Apakah Shintarou-_kun_ senang berinteraksi di internet? Lewat … jejaring sosial?"

"_Cielah_ bahasa lu," kata Kagami sambil menghabiskan _potato chips_ rasa _hamburger_ yang disediakan tuan rumah.

"Internet? Shintarou_cchi_ ga pernah main internet. Sekalinya dia main komputer paling dia main _Sugar War_," kata Kise.

"_Sugar War_?" kata Kagami terkejut, "Itu _game_ _online_, Bodoh! Pasti dia berinteraksi dengan seseorang!"

"_Bakkagami_! Jangan panggil _istri_ku 'Bodoh'!" bentak Aomine mendengar _istri_nya, Kise, dipanggil "Bodoh".

"Sudahlah, jangan bertengkar lagi, Kagami-_kun_. Aomine-_kun_, Kise-_kun_, kami permisi dulu. Kami akan menghubungi kalian jika ada perkembangan dalam pencarian Shintarou-_kun_," kata Kuroko, lalu menarik Kagami keluar dari kediaman Aomine.

"Tunggu dulu!" kata Kagami, "Kau tidak mau mengobrak-ngabrik komputer Shintarou dulu? Siapa tahu kita bisa menemukan akun si penculik."

"Aku sudah meng-_copy_ semua data dari akun _game_ Shintarou, Kagami-_kun_," kata Kuroko tenang.

"_WHAT_? _WHEN_? _HOW_?!" Kagami _shock_. Dia bisa menebak kapan Kuroko meng -_copy_ datanya, tapi dia tidak mengerti _bagaimana_ Kuroko bisa mengobrak-abrik data di komputer Shintarou.

"Tak usah dipikirkan. Sekarang, kami permisi, Aomine-_kun_, Kise-_kun_," kata Kuroko, lalu menyeret Kagami ke luar. Sementara Kise dan Aomine terbengong-bengong.

* * *

Apartemen dua orang itu sangat dekat dengan kediaman Aomine, sehingga hanya dalam hitungan menit pun mereka sudah sampai. Dan mereka hanya menyewa satu apartemen. Selain karena harga apartemen itu cukup mahal, mereka juga ingin … menguatkan hubungan antar kekasih mereka. Awalnya Kagami mengeluh—menganggap Kuroko pasti akan selalu meminta "_vanilla milkshake_" miliknya, tapi toh, selama tinggal satu apartemen mereka belum pernah melakukan _itu_.

"Jadi … kita mulai dari mana?" tanya Kuroko.

Kagami mengambil tumpukan amplop di dekat pintu apartemen mereka. "Tagihan, tagihan, tagihan … ini entah apa, …," mata Kagami membelalak saat melihat salah satu dari surat yang mereka dapatkan. "Kuroko … lihat nama pengirimnya," kata Kagami sambil menyodorkan surat tersebut.

Kuroko mengambilnya, lalu membacanya.

_Dari: Aomine Shintarou_

Kuroko segera membuka amplop tersebut.

_Hai, Kuroko dan Kagami!_

_Kau pasti sedang membuka surat dariku. Yang menulis surat ini bukan Shin-_chan_, tapi aku. Aku yang menculik Shin_-chan_. Habis, dia manis, sih!_

_Tapi, dia _tsundere_! Dideketin ga mau. Dijauhin ga mau. Maunya apa sih ini anak?! Mana dia ngambil-ngambilin makanan aku terus lagi! Pokoknya, kalian harus mengambil anak ini! Ga mau tahu, pakai cara apapun! _Bete_ tahu ga ngurus anak _tsundere_ kaya gini!_

By the way_, sudah ketebak kalau Aomine meminta bantuan kalian dalam mencari Shin-_chan_. Oh, dan kalau kalian bingung, coba main _Sugar War!

—_Takao_

Kuroko dan Kagami menatap aneh surat itu. Mereka bahkan tidak tahu siapa itu Takao. Kagami merogoh ponselnya, lalu menelpon Aomine.

'_Bakkagami?'_

"_Ahomine_, kau kenal dengan yang namanya Takao?"

'_Tidak. Kenapa?'_

"Tidak apa-apa."

'_Hey! Tung—'_

_Piiip_! Kagami menutup ponselnya.

"Bahkan _Ahomine_ sendiri tidak mengenal orang tidak jelas ini," kata Kagami, "Selain itu … bagaimana dia bisa tahu kita?"

"Kagami-_kun_, mungkin jika kita mengikuti saran si 'Takao' ini, kita bisa menemukan dia," kata Kuroko.

"Tapi apa kau tidak aneh, ada penculik yang _bete_ dengan anak yang dia culik?" kata Kagami, "Lagipul—Hey, Kuroko! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Kagami kaget. Tiba-tiba saja, _game_ _Sugar War_ sudah muncul di layar laptopnya.

Kuroko mulai mengarahkan kursor komputer ke arah tombol "_start game_". Dengan gerakkan _slow motion_, Kagami berusaha mencegah Kuroko memencet tombol itu. Tapi, terlambat.

Kuroko terlanjur memencet tombol itu. Dan kedua orang tersebut tersedot ke dalam _game_ itu.

Suara digital misterius mengatakan, "Selamat datang di _Sugar War_, ChintalouCancer!"

Kuroko dan Kagami berpandangan.

"Aku baru tahu kalau _Sugar War _menyedot pemainnya," kata Kagami, "sekarang, kita cari Shintarou!"

Dan pencarian Shintarou dimulai.

* * *

**A/N:** _Minnacchi_~ Ini fict pertama saya di fandom Kurobas (dan setelah lama ga _publish_ fict) XD Perkenalkan, nama saya Rae, tapi salah satu penghuni (iya, cuma satu) penghuni di sini memanggil saya … Chinko. Jadi, silahkan panggil saya dengan nama yang memadai~ (?)

Btw, kayanya karakternya OOC banget orz. _Hontou ni gomennasai_ kalau jadi OOC banget m(_ _)m Maklum, penghuni baru /pluk. Jadi, kritik dan saran sangat saya terima~ SIlahkan ketik di kotak _review_ yang unyu imut menggemaskan di bawah ini~


	2. Chapter 2

**Sugar War**  
**Chapter 2**—Drink Me a River

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke ©Tadashi Fujimaki

**Warning: **Fantasy!AU, OOC tingkat akut, full of BL, kata-kata kasar, typo(s).

**Pairings: **Pedo!Takao/5yo!Midorima, KagaKuro, and AoKise

* * *

Di bawah langit _pink_, dua orang lelaki itu menatap sang langit. Harum _cookies_ dan donat tercium oleh hidung mereka. _Cake_ coklat empuk dengan hiasan _icing_ berwarna hijau menjadi tempat pijakan mereka. Namun, mereka terlihat terburu-buru.

Ah, kenapa penulisannya jadi berat seperti ini?

Dua orang bernama Kagami dan Kuroko itu berlari, mengabaikan pemandangan indah yang terbuat dari kue manis dengan wangi yang sangat menggoda. Mereka terus berlari tanpa mengetahui arah mana yang mereka tuju.

"Kagami-_kun_, aku … tidak kuat lagi," kata Kuroko. Dia berhenti berlari, lalu membungkuk dan mengambil napas. Kagami yang berlari di depannya ikut berhenti. Dia berjalan ke arah Kuroko, lalu menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Jadi, kau mau istirahat sebentar?" tanya Kagami. Kuroko mengangguk. Kagami menggendong Kuroko seperti pasangan pengantin dan membawanya ke bawah sebuah pohon besar dengan stroberi.

Kuroko mengernyitkan dahinya. Kagami yang melihatnya langsung bertanya, "ada apa, Kuroko?"

Kuroko yang mendengar pertanyaan langsung itu langsung bercerocos, "Kagami-_kun_, kalau kau memperhatikan penjelasan pelajaran biologi, harusnya pohon stroberi tidak seperti ini. Mereka tumbuh dalam bentuk stolon, dan mereka—"

"Cukup! Aku tidak butuh belajar seperti itu," kata Kagami, "Tch! Dasar guru TK!" Kuroko langsung diam. Entah karena lelah atau suasana di sana yang sejuk, dia tertidur, dan kepalanya miring ke arah pundak Kagami.

"Kenapa pundakku be—HOY, KUROKO! Jangan tidur sembarangan!" kata Kagami, lalu bangun dari duduknya. Kuroko yang masih tertidur pulas jatuh ke tanah kue coklat di bawahnya. Karena tanah itu sangat empuk, Kuroko tidak terbangun karena merasakan benturan. Tidurnya justru menjadi semakin nyenyak.

"_Tch_! Menyusahkan saja!" gumam Kagami. Tapi, senyumnya berkata lain. Kagami langsung mengambil kesempatan itu. Dia belai kepala Kuroko, lalu bibirnya mencium helai biru muda rambut Kuroko. Sungguh, mereka seperti sedang berada di taman berbunga.

_Hidup tanpa cinta, bagai taman tak berbunga~_

"Kagami-_kun_, hp-mu bunyi," kata Kuroko yang tiba-tiba terbangun.

"WATDEPAK!" Kagami terlonjak kaget. "Gimana bisa kamu tiba-tiba bangun?!"

Setelah rasa syoknya sedikit reda, Kagami mengambil ponselnya. Satu pesan masuk. Kagami langsung membuka sms tersebut.

_Hai, Kagami dan Kuroko!_

_Keren _'kan_, aku bisa mendapatkan nomor _handphone _kamu~? Guweeeh gitoeh loech~_

"Egelo ini anak alay amat, sih."

_Oke, langsung ke permasalahan. Kalian sudah "main" Sugar War, _'kan_? _Nah_, cepat cari Shin-_chan_! Dia ada di Gunung Es Serut._

"Buset! Ga elit bener! Es krim, _kek_, ini es serut!"

_Kalau kalian pernah benar-benar memainkan _game _ini, dia berada di level tiga. Iya, _ciyus_ deh aku ngumpetin Shin_-chan_ di sana! Udah ya, nomorku _esi*_ nih, jadi kalo kebanyakan karakter mahal. Dadah~!_

Love_, Takao_.

Kuroko dan Kagami mengerjapkan matanya perlahan.

"NAJIS HOMO!" Kagami berteriak jijik.

"Kagami-_kun_ … kita juga homo," kata Kuroko polos dan datar.

"NAJIS KALO GA MAU PANJANG-PANJANG DISINGKAT ATUH!" teriak Kagami sambil melempar ponselnya. Dan, _plung_, ponsel itu tenggelam di sungai coklat yang mengalir di dekat mereka.

"… _Bakka_gami," kata Kuroko, "Ayo, lanjut jalan, Kagami-_kun_!"

"TUNGGU! HP-KU!" kata Kagami panik, "KUROKO, GUE AMBIL HP GUE DULU YA!"

"…" Kuroko _speechless_. Sungguh, _teman_nya ini benar-benar bodoh. Bodoh. Be o de o bodo.

_By the way_, Kuroko membayangkannya seperti lagu soglan iklan majalah. Be o de o bodo.

Kagami yang benar-benar panik langsung berlari ke sungai coklat, lalu menceburkan diri ke dalam sungai itu. Sungguh tidak etis. Tubuhnya berlumuran coklat, jaket _varsity_ putihnya menjadi coklat, dan seluruh wajahnya dilumuri coklat leleh.

"Kagami-_kun_ …," Kuroko mendekati Kagami, lalu menjilat lelehan coklat di wajah Kagami.

"KUROKO!" Kagami syok dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Kuroko. Untung saja ada lelehan coklat yang menyembunyikan betapa merahnya muka Kagami. Bagaimana tidak malu, seorang _teman_mu menjilat pipimu secara tiba-tiba.

"Aku hanya ikut program 'otw gemuk'," kata Kuroko polos.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu terlintas di benak Kagami. "Tunggu," kata Kagami. Dia melihat sekitarnya, mencari sesuatu. Sampai dia menemukan sesuatu yang ia cari. Beberapa batang _pocky stick_ berukuran besar tergeletak di dekat sungai coklat itu. Kagami mengambilnya, lalu membuat rakit dari kumpulan _pocky stick_ itu.

* * *

"Kau duluan," kata Kagami, mempersilahkan Kuroko menaiki rakit tersebut. Kuroko yang sudah lelah berguling-guling di pinggiran sungai (katanya untuk membersihkan badannya) langsung bangkit lalu menaiki rakit _pocky_ tersebut.

"_Arigatou_, Kagami-_kun_," kata Kuroko dengan wajahnya yang sangat polos dan imut. Lebih polos daripada saat dia mengomentari kata-kata bodoh Kagami. Lebih polos daripada saat dia bersarkasme ria—itupun kalau dia pernah mengucapkan sarkasme. Sangat polos. Atau lebih tepatnya, sangat _uke-ish_.

Kagami kali ini _teman_—oke, sebut dia pacar—nya memasang muka super _uke_. Kagami terbengong-bengong melihat Kuroko. "Kuroko, kau ma—uwaaah!"

Sesosok tangan menggenggam kaki Kagami. Kagami nyaris terjatuh, tapi beruntunglah, keseimbangannya sangat stabil. Kuroko melonjak, tetap dengan muka datarnya. Kagami menengok ke tangan yang memegangnya.

Perlahan, sosok pemilik tangan itu bangkit dari dasar sungai. Kulitnya berwarna coklat, coklat gelap. Rambutnya pun berwarna cukup gelap—biru _raven_.

"_WHAT THE F*CK_?!" Kagami syok saat melihat sosok itu. Begitu pula dengan Kuroko.

Itu. Aomine Daiki.

"Kenapa kau bisa di sini?"

_Aomine Daiki_ itu diam. Tanpa sepatah kata keluar dari mulutnya, dia mencengkram pergelangan kaki Kagami. Sontak, Kagami memegang tangan Kuroko. Kuroko yang merasakan tangannya terpegang kaget, lalu menoleh. Dan _Aomine Daiki_ menarik kaki Kagami kencang-kencang.

* * *

Di dunia nyata, Aomine Daiki sedang asyik memainkan komputernya.

"Ao—Daikicchi, sudah malam. Ayo bobo!"

Hening. Hanya terdengar suara jangkrik mengiringi panggilan Kise.

"Daikicchi~ Aku kepanasan, nih. Aku buka baju dulu ya~"

Kembali hening.

Karena bete, Kise memajukan bibirnya, lalu melihat ke arah monitor komputer Aomine. "Sedang main apa sih kamu, Daiki_cchi_?"

"_Sugar War_," jawab Aomine datar.

Kise menghembuskan napas. "Kamu kangen sama Shintarou_cchi_?"

Aomine berhenti menggerakkan _mouse-_nya. "Ryouta, kenapa kau tidak tidur duluan?" tanyanya.

"Habis … Aku kangen saat seperti ini. Saat kita cuma berdua, tanpa …," Kise tidak melanjutkan omongannya saat tahu bahwa dirinya tidak akan mendapatkan respon. Aomine masih asyik dengan _Sugar War_-nya. Dengan _mouse-_nya, dia memainkan _avatar_ dirinya—sebagai monster penunggu sungai coklat.

"AKU CEMBURU-_SSU_~ AKU CEMBURU DAIKICCHI MAINNYA SAMA KOMPUTER TERUS KERJA GA KERJA! AKU LELAH, DAIKICCHI! AKU LELAH!"

Aomine terdiam. "Jadi, selama ini, kau cemburu padaku, Ryouta?" Ditinggalkannya komputer dan _game_ _Sugar War_ yang sejak tadi dia mainkan.

Kise mengangguk pelan. Aomine menghampirinya, lalu mendekapnya. "Ryouta, cobalah untuk menjadi lebih dewasa dan lebih peka sedikit saja. Aku menggunakan komputerku untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan kantorku dan, hey, bahkan dengan aku bermain _game_ _Sugar War_ aku bisa membantu Kagami dan Kuroko mencari Shintarou!"

"TAPI KAMU BUKA _MAI-CHAN_!" balas Kise.

_CUP_! Sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibir Kise. "Ayo tidur, Kise!" kata Aomine, lalu mengangkat Kise ke ranjang mereka. Dimatikannya lampu kamar mereka, dan Aomine kembali duduk di depan komputernya.

"_Tch_! Dasar cowo!"

* * *

Kaki Kagami sudah terlepas dari cengkeraman makhluk-coklat-yang-sepertinya-Aomine. Coklat cair melumuri tubuhnya dan Kuroko, salahkan _Aomine_ yang terbuat dari coklat itu. Sementara monster itu tiba-tiba hilang, meleleh seperti coklat yang dipanaskan.

"_Ittai yo_," kata Kuroko pelan.

Kagami menoleh ke arah Kuroko. Dilihatnya Kuroko sedang memijat-mijat kakinya yang sakit karena terjatuh ketika tangannya ditarik oleh Kagami tadi.

_DOKI! DOKI! _Rasanya seperti bermain di sinetron, ketika dia merasa bersalah kepada si tokoh perempuan di sinetron, lalu meminta maaf, lalu esoknya mereka berkencan.

"_Gomen_," kata Kagami sambil memasang wajah kesal. "Kau lemah banget, sih. _Daijobu desuka?_

Kuroko tersenyum tipis. "_Daijobu desu_," katanya.

_DOKI! DOKI!_ Lagi-lagi jantung Kagami berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya saat melihat Kuroko.

"Ah, omong-omong, terima kasih kepada '_Aomine_', sekarang tujuan kita sudah lebih dekat. Lihat, itu gunung es serutnya," kata Kuroko pelan. Memang, arus sungai coklat menjadi lebih kencang setelah serangan "_Aomine_" jadi-jadian itu. Dan itu memudahkan mereka untuk menuju tempat tujuan mereka.

Mereka berdua keluar dari sungai coklat itu, lalu berjalan menuju gunung es serut yang sudah di depan mata.

_TINIT!_ Giliran ponsel Kuroko yang berbunyi. Kuroko mengeluarkan ponselnya, lalu melihat ada pesan singkat yang masuk. _'Tidak ada namanya. Pasti si pedofil itu,'_ gumamnya.

Kagami yang rasa penasaran dan hasrat ingin _kepo_nya muncul langsung mengintip ponsel Kuroko. "Biar kutebak. Pedofil itu yang meng-SMS-mu," kata Kagami. Diambilnya ponsel Kuroko, lalu dibacanya keras-keras pesan singkat di ponsel itu.

_Hey, kalian!_

_Selamat, kalian sudah menyelesaikan level satu! *beer*_

"Ebuset, labil amat si Takao!"

"Iya! Dasar anak jaman sekarang!"

_Sekarang, cepat cari Shin-_chan_! Dia ada dipelukkanku dan baru saja mengatakan kalau dia butuh kehangatan. Iyalah, 'kan dibawa ke gunung es krim. _Btw_, _sorry_, kemaren gue salah ngetik. Aku dan Shin_-chan_ ada di Gunung Es Krim, bukan Gunung Es Serut. Ga elit amat gue tinggal di gunung kaya gitu._

"_Dafuq_! Kita dikibulin sama si pedofil itu!"

_Sudah ya, segitu aja. Cepat ambil Shin-_chan_! Makin hari dia makin _tsundere_! Bete guweeeh~!_

* * *

"Om Takao, pinjam laptop Om, _nanodayo_!" kata Midorima. Mulutnya belepotan dengan es krim. Saking laparnya, dia memakan beberapa bagian dari Gunung Es Krim. Dan hebatnya lagi, Takao sebagai pengurus (sekaligus pencintanya) tidak pernah memberinya makan.

"Tidak boleh, Shin-_chan_-ku yang unyu imut menggemaskan tapi _tsundere_~" kata Takao. Dia sedang duduk di belakang Midorima, menunggu kesempatan yang tepat untuk menimangnya.

"Tapi aku mau main _Cugal Wal_, _nanodayo_! Aku mau _puyang_~!" rengek Midorima. Dia menghempaskan tubuhnya, lalu berguling-guling di atas lembutnya es krim.

"Psst! Udah, jangan nangis, Shin-_chan_~ _Utukutukutuk_~" rayu Takao sambil mencubit pelan hidung Midorima.

"Aku mau _puyang baleng_ Mamah sama Papah~ _Puyang puyang puyang_~!" rengek Midorima sambil menangis. Air matanya membasahi wajahnya. Dia berguling semakin keras sambil menghetak-hentakan kaki dan tangannya.

Takao yang iba dan tidak dapat menahan hasratnya langsung menggendong Midorima. Tangis Midorima semakin kencang. Takao berusaha menghiburnya dengan mengangkat Midorima naik turun.

"Shin-_chan_ tinggiiii~" katanya sambil mengangkat Midorima tinggi-tinggi. Bukannya terhibur, tangis Midorima malah semakin kencang. Kesal, akhirnya Takao memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu.

_CUP_! Takao mencium pipi Midorima. Hening sejenak. Tangis Midorima mereda sedikit.

_PLAK_! "_Dacal_ Om Takao _mecum_ kaya Papah!" kata Midorima setelah menampar pipi Takao. Takao meringis kesakitan. "Udah _mecum_, homo _yagi_. Pedofil _yagi_. Hidup _yagi_!" tambah Midorima.

Takao mengelus pipinya. Tak disangka, tamparan Midorima sangat keras. _'Yah, ga dapet cinta anak kecil, deh.'_

Dan memang apes nasib Takao, seapes nasib dua sejoli Kagami dan Kuroko.

* * *

**A/N**: Hai~ Rae kembali~ /pasangmukatrolldisini Maaf kalau lanjutannya lama dan garing. Saya sibuk sih :') /dibuang Fic ini mungkin hanya akan bertahan selama 4-5 chapter, dan itu juga kalau saya masih rajin _update_ /dikasihupilAomine Saya usahakan rajin _update_ kok. Lalu, terima kasiiih yang sangaaaat amaaaat banyak (vokalnya kebanyakan woy) buat para _reviewer_ dan yang nge-favorit dan nge-_alert_. Ga nyangka, sampai segitunya #woy

Segitu aja troll-an saya, berminat me-_review _ atau memberi kritikan? _(:'3


End file.
